Miss America
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: What happened between Peddie in America? NOT MY THEORY.. I have permission! read and review. hope you like it. and i'm aware the title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so if you've ever read any of my stories you know I write the longest A/N's ever, and I'm sorry, but that's me. **

**The theory I'm going with here doesn't belong to me, but it really inspired me to write this story. Later on in the story, I'll send you the video that inspired it all…because if I told you now it would ruin the surprise if you don't already know what the current theory is. **

**I've never written a Peddie fic before. Why is that? I'm kind of scared of attempting to portray either Patricia or Eddie's thoughts. My characters tend to be more pensive and less fiery than Patricia and I really don't want to butcher her character because I really do like her character. That's why I'll be taking this story slowly. I want to give every chapter a chance to…marinade if you will. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it, please review and give me feedback. Please know that I will struggle to update. I've got school stressors and I'm a mess, but please, if you review it'll keep it in the forefront of my mind. Let me know what you're liking and not liking, maybe give me some suggestions, I honestly don't mind, but please review and help me continue this story. I'd love you forever. **

**NOTE: This is a little bit AU. I'm going to be pretending for the purposes of this first chapter that Joy lives down the street from Patricia or something. I've always thought them close, so I thought I'd play that up a bit in the first little scene here. **

**Hannah Kay xx**

"Patricia!" Joy's voice boomed through my empty house and I looked up from where I was currently packing my bags for America to find my dark haired friend quickly approaching. She was wearing a blue pleated shirt and white blouse, black hair falling simply around her tan face as she hurried down the hall into my cluttered room. She stopped short at the door, lifting an eyebrow at me. "What're you doing?"

I shrugged casually, sitting on the edge of my bed and crossing my black tight clad legs. "Just packing." I answered simply, grabbing one of my t-shirts to fold.

She smirked, slumping down on the chair across from my bed. "I see you're packing, Patricia." She answered with a little laugh, shaking her head at my behavior. "Why're you packing?"

I nodded. "Oh, that." I answered with a little smirk, grabbing the stack of papers from my bedside table and handing them to her.

"What is this…?" She asked, trailing off as her eyes grazed over the papers I'd given her. "You're going to America?"

I glanced up, nodding slowly as I took the passport and boarding pass back into my hands. "Mhm."

She lifted an eyebrow, confusion bleeding onto her features before quickly resolving into understanding. "You're going to America," She continued, a slow smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "to see Eddie."

I shrugged, but couldn't keep my eyes from brightening with excitement. I hadn't seen my boyfriend since we left school over a month ago and yes, I missed him. "To see the Statue of Liberty."

Joy rolled her eyes, standing and then flopping down on the bed beside me with a mocking smirk. "Then why aren't you going to New York?"

I laughed, handing her a stack of clothes. "Stop being difficult and help me fold."

She sighed, letting the topic drop as we folded my clothes, stacking them in neat piles in my suit cases. Rock music swelled around us as we worked, but quickly enough Joy got fidgety. "Patricia, you've got to give me something here."

I smirked, zipping up my suit case and pulling my jacket on. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit you're going to America to see Eddie!" She replied with a little laugh.

I laughed. "Fine. I'm going to America to see Eddie. Happy?"

She shrugged. "A bit. Now, details please?"

"Like what?" I answered simply, walking to the door and flipping the light off, leaving her in the dark.

She huffed. "For one, where are your parents?"

"They went on a cruise a week ago and won't be back till school starts." I answered simply, dragging my suit case to the front door.

"So they're letting you travel halfway around the world to see your boyfriend?" She probed, lifting an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

She laughed humorlessly. "I go on a fifteen day long trip and all this happens? Couldn't you have given me a ring, Patricia?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Joy." I answered, slipping into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Now, will you drive me to the airport or will I have to call a cab?"

Joy smirked, pulling her car keys from her pocket. "Come on."

A few minutes later we're in Joy's car, her fingers beating almost erratically against the steering wheel. "Well, where are you going to be staying?"

I laughed at her. She'd been trying so hard not to ask questions. "I'll be staying with the Miller's."

She lifted an eyebrow suggestively at me. "Oh, the Miller's, eh? That should be interesting. Meeting the mom and all that jazz."

I grinned out the window. "I'll keep you posted on that one."

"There's the Patricia I know and love!" She answered as we pulled into the airport. "Don't think I'm not going to hold you to that."

I laughed, nodding, and opening my door once she'd parked. I got out of the car, pulling my suit case from the back before grinning at her. "I'll see you at school."

She laughed, hugging my neck. "You better be good, Patricia Williamson."

I smirked, strutting away a few paces and laughing. "I think I can take care of myself, Mercer."

**So, yeah. I don't know. This is short, but it's like background and yeah. I hope the other chapters will flow better. I'm sorry if this isn't good. I'm trying. But I really like the idea, so I'm trying to give it some written.. yeah, even this explanation isn't making sense. I give up. **

**Bye. **

**Review. **

**Hannah xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. This is chapter 2 :) **

**Thanks for reviewing and keep it up :) **

**Hannah Kay xx**

The plane was loosing altitude fast, but I leaned back into my seat, ear phones on and ignoring the six year old little boy I'd had the misfortune of sitting by on my flight. He'd talked incessantly for hours now, whining about this or that and wanting his mommy. I tuned him out after an hour.

I looked out the plane window, smiling at the sight of the green landscape underneath me. I reluctantly removed my ear phones and stashed them away in my bag for later as one of the flight attendants started making her rounds to tell everyone to shut off their electrical devices. We would be reaching the airport at 3:30.

I tilted my arm, looking at my watch and smirking. It was 3:15 now.

I couldn't help but fidget a bit in my seat, excited to see Eddie again after a month a so. Not that he would know that. I don't plan on letting him know that.

I'd be casual.

I wasn't letting Eddie think this was a big deal like Joy.

Although it was.

But whatever.

* * *

We landed at 3:30, but of course the landing and disembarking from the plane took a good fifteen minutes. My fingers drummed against my leg irritated as I waited for the flight attendant to direct our row to leave. I was getting anxious as the hands of my watch made their slow journey toward four. The longer I was on this plane, the longer I had to think about what I was doing.

Luckily enough, I was pulling my backpack through the aisles and then I was barreling toward the terminal, straps of my backpack hanging loosely from my shoulders. The terminal was crowded with people, but I saw him almost instantly: dusty blonde hair, brown leather jacket and a big grin as he waved at me. I smiled, pushing past the people around me to reach him. "Hi, there." I greeted, smiling as my voice mingled with the voices around us, my British accent ringing out in contrast with the others.

He smiled, patting my shoulder. "Hey, there, Yacker." He grinned, taking my arm and leading me toward the baggage claim. "You have a good flight?"

I choked back a laugh. "As if! I was sitting beside the most irritating little boy on the face of the planet."

He chuckled, stopping to watch the bags rolling in. He then grinned at me, letting go of my arm. "Do I get a kiss?"

I shrugged, looking up at him. "Aren't I the one who flew halfway across the world to see you? I should get a kiss."

He smirked, leaning forward to kiss me playfully. "Yes, dear." He joked against my lips just as I turned away to watch for my bag. "Really, Patricia?"

I grinned at him. "Really, Edison." I spotted my bag and quickly yanked it off the rack before turning to look at him. "Your mom here?"

He lifted an eyebrow, eyes twinkling playfully. "So egger to meet mommy?"

"More like so egger to get out of here." I answered simply, looking around.

He chuckled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a pair of keys to dangle in my face. "I'm driving, remember?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I want to die."

He smirked, reaching over to take my suit case. "Come on, Yacker."

Eddie lives almost two hours from the airport so we were driving for a while, mostly listening to metal music and bickering. It wasn't until he pulled off of the highway that I began to get nervous.

"Nervous yet, Yacker?" He asked with a little smirked, looking over at me as we drove through what appeared to be downtown.

I just laughed at him. "You're hilarious, Eddie."

He chuckled. "I know I am."

I just sneered back, reaching in my backpack to pull out my phone, smirking at the text I had from Joy. "_Patricia Williamson, I'm watching you." _I read aloud, laughing quietly.

He grinned. "That from Joy?"

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"She gave me 'the talk' a little earlier." He answered with a chuckle as we pulled into a more residential area.

I shook my head. "Seriously?"

He nodded slowly. "It was kind of scary."

"Sure it was, Osirian." I replied, making a mental note to kill Joy later.

His face darkened. "Yeah, let's leave that nick name in the car."

I frowned, glancing over at him. "Your mom doesn't know?"

"I don't think so." He answered, pulling into a little brick house on a corner. The front yard had a carefully manicured lawn and colorful flower beds lined the front walk. He smiled, turning to peck my cheek. "Nervous?"

Like I'd tell him. "Nope."

"Excited?" He asked with a grin but I shook my head.

"I wouldn't go that far." I answered, pushing the door open and walking around to get my suit case but he'd already gotten it and started up the front walk so I followed.

Once we were both at the front door he lifted an eyebrow as he stuck the key into the lock before opening the door and yelling, "Mom, we're home!"

_We're._

**I am in love with Ed Sheeran. Just saying.**

**Hannah Kay xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so, I've decided there is no way to know how Eddie's mom acts. Or at least I don't have time to analyze Eddie's behavior and pull apart mom/dad traits and do all that chiz. I've got not the time. So, i'm just making up her personality. SORRY :)**

**Hannah Kay xx**

Eddie walked quickly inside, pulling my suit case after him, but I shuffled my feet at the entrance. I could hear someone moving around in the next room and shifted my feet, slowly stepping inside and shutting the door behind me. "Patricia?" Eddie called, looking over his shoulder with a lifted eyebrow.

I sighed, nodding and walking quickly to where he stood in the doorway of what appeared to be an immaculate home office. Standing in front of Eddie was a tall, blonde, lady with a huge smile. She was wearing a gray pant suit, blonde hair softly falling around her round face as she beamed at me. "You must be Patricia!" She exclaimed, smiling as she pulled me into a hug. "You're even more beautiful than Eddie described."

Eddie scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and frowned at her. "Mom.."

"Sorry, Eddie, but it's true." She teased, winking at me before turning to Eddie. "Why don't you show Patricia to her room before dinner? I just ordered Chinese." She added with a little grin in my direction.

I laughed a little bit, wondering if Eddie had mentioned how much I loved Chinese food. That little sparkle in her eyes made me think that was a yes. "That'd be brilliant. It's been a long flight."

She nodded, smiling. "I'm sure it was.. why don't you give her a quick tour too, Eddie?"

Eddie nodded at his mom before leading me from the office. "So, your room is down the hall." He told me, setting my suit case in the doorway before nodding across the hall. "That's my room." He quirked a playful eyebrow at me. "Feel free to stop by anytime."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Just show me the rest of the house, Edison."

Eddie chuckled, leading me back down the hallway and into the living room, extending an arm. "This would be the living room were we congregate and what not." He grinned, stepping into another room which appeared to be the kitchen. "This is the kitchen and dining room...that's about it."

I smirked, looking up at him. "So, is there a bathroom in your house?"

He smirked, weaving back toward the room that would serve as my room for the next two weeks. "It's right there." He answered, lifting his thumb to point in the direction of the door across from his mom's office.

"Lovely." I answered before turning into my room. "I'll be out soon."

He gently took my waist, smiling. "Patricia.." He asked with a grin. "A kiss?"

I smirked, standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. "There ya go." I wiggled my fingers playfully. "Bye bye."

**UGH. this story is just turning out bad. I'm sorry.**

**So... yeah. Don't expect an update this week at school. Tomorrow I literally won't be leaving school till seven. Wednesday I have like an hour long window then church. Thursday I've got contest all day and then the mental breakdown of failure I'm sure will occur. Friday is the next possible update date. Sorry, but I've got a meeessy life right now. Honestly, now I should be working on Trig or Physics. But I got stuck and gave up. WOOOHOO. **

**Hannah Kay xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey. I skipped school today. I told my family that I didn't get much sleep last night and felt like the walking dead (true, but not the whole reason) and I told all my friends I just felt really bad. You know what though? I just can't lie to you guys. **

**I didn't want to answer the questions. Everyone would've been all over me about how my audition went. I would say, "alright, but I didn't make it" (results will be back in about two weeks) and then everyone will be like, "No, I'm sure you made it." and i'll just be like "NO. I KNOW I WASN'T FREAKING GOOD ENOUGH." I don't understand why everyone has so much faith in me. I'm not that good and i'm not that strong. I feel so emotionally messed up right now because I spent all of yesterday feeling like I was being watched because I'm the president of the choir. So I had to be okay. I had to be encouraging. I had to keep smiling. Even when I was tired and didn't want to sing ever again because there was absolutely no break for the girl trying out for two choirs instead of just one. and i'm kind of loosing it.**

**Sorry. I kinda had a mental breakdown on you. **

**Hannah Kay xx**

"Hey, Patricia!" Eddie yelled from outside my room and I groaned, rolling over and pressing my hands to my face to try to wipe the grogginess from my eyes. "Wake up!"

I opened one of my eyes, craning my head toward the beside table beside me to see the time. It was 7:30. Why was he waking me up at seven thirty. "What do you want, Edison?" I spat his name, clawing my way back under the covers. It was way too early.

I could actually hear his chuckle through the door which just irritated me more. "Come on, Yacker. Get up and get dressed. We're going somewhere."

I rolled my eyes, tucking myself back into the comforter with a smirk.

Seconds later, the door opened and Eddie was smirking down at the cocoon I'd rolled myself into. "Patricia, come on." He probed, gently peeling the blanket from my face so I could look at him. "Please." He asked, jokingly poking out his lip.

I sighed, throwing the blanket off of my body. "Don't make that face. You look like a five year old girl." I answered him, standing to stretch before pushing him from the room and closing the door.

He laughed. "Good morning to you too, Yacker."

* * *

I emerged from my room to find Eddie in the living room wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue button down shirt unbuttoned, legs propped up on the coffee table and TV on. "Is this what I woke up at 7:30 to do?" I asked, crossing my arms and moving to get a better look at the TV. "Watch Saturday morning cartoons?"

He grinned, popping off the couch. "Nope." He answered, pulling what appeared to be a scarf from his back pocket.

"Er, Eddie, what're you doing?" I asked as he approached me and his smile only broadened.

"Don't you trust me, Yacker?" He asked, quickly moving to tie the scarf around my head.

I frowned as my vision was blocked. "Not really." I answered, but I was already being drug away to God knows where. He led my by my arm to the car before helping me sit. Soon the engine started and we were off. Was I being kidnapped by my own boyfriend? I laughed at the thought.

"What's funny?" He asked and I could almost surely see the smirk on his face.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I was silent for a while before sighing loudly. "Eddie, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Yacker." He answered and I rolled my eyes. "We'll be there soon."

He didn't lie. Less than five minutes later, the car stopped and he was helping me out of the car again. "Where are we?"

He chuckled yet again, taking my hand this time and leading me forward with a reassuring squeeze. A few paces later, Eddie's hand left mine for a fraction of a moment and then he was behind me, untying the scarf from my face. "I thought," he began just as the scarf fell from my eyes. "you'd like to see what a real football field looks like."

I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the blinding daylight. Soon enough I could see that we were standing in the center of a huge field of green on what appeared to be the fifty yard line. Not to mention the fact that there was a blanket spread out across the painted grass along with a picnic basket. "A picnic, Eddie?" I asked with a laugh. "What a Fabian move... are you getting soft on me, slime ball?"

He chuckled, pulling me down onto the blanket and opening the basket to reveal two boxes of cereal. "Don't worry, it's not a four course breakfast or anything." He joked, grinning at me.

I laughed, leaning up and kissing him quickly. That was my Eddie.

_My._

Where did that come from?

**I'm sorry, but I honestly think this is going to be like a max six or seven chapter story. The end seems to be barreling toward me fast... but yeah. Sorry.**

**OH, and small thing. Does anyone know any HOA rps? If not, would anyone be willing to join one if I made one?:)**

**HANNAH KAY... xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeez, guys. I'm sorry. Life's been a storm of math and head aches and I've had not the time to work on this... sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**By the way, I've created a Roleplay for HOA.. join? review and ask me for info **

**Hannah Kay xx **

I was sitting on the couch watching TV in the middle of the afternoon a few days later when Joy called me. She was all hyped up, begging for details on how things were going. "Things are going just fine, Joy. Calm down." I answered her simply, flipping through the channels on the TV.

Joy sighed, exasperated by my wan answer. "Patricia Williamson, you're completely frustrating."

I laughed at her, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms loosely around them. "Thank you!"

"Patricia." She whined and I could practically see her eyebrows knitting together and forehead wrinkling like it did.

I smiled at the thought, leaning my head back against the couch. "Things are good, Joy. Things are really good."

She giggled excitedly through the line. "Okay, now you have to tell me what's good."

I rolled my eyes, watching as the commercial played out on the TV. I wasn't particularly sure what about the past few days had been good. Eddie and I had bickered and argued as always. We'd also laughed and fallen asleep staring at the stars on a blanket in his back yard. I'd made us a nice lunch every day while his mom was at work and it hadn't been weird. It'd just been real as I spun around his kitchen, listening to my indie music then he'd wrap his arms around my waist suddenly. We'd gotten tangled up on the couch, snogging during the commercials of whatever show we'd been watching. "It's just been..." That was the exact moment I realized I wasn't alone. I could sense Eddie behind me listening and felt a smirk crawl onto my lips. "it's been the absolute worst few days."

"But Patricia, you just said-" Joy began to say, obviously confused.

I nodded vigorously. "It's be awful."

"'Things are good, Joy. Things are really good.'" Eddie answered, imitating my voice and making my roll my eyes.

"I've gotta go, Joy."

"But, Patricia-" Her voice hitched a pitch higher than normal on my name, but I'd already hung up.

"Listening in on my phone calls, are you, sleezeball?" I asked, sneering as I whipped around to look at him. He was standing there in jeans and a tee shirt, hair dripping from his shower and looking absolutely perfect, but I refused to warm my icy gaze.

He simply chuckled, slumping down beside me on the couch. "It's not like you'd tell me how I'm doing here, Yacker." He answered, attempting to wrap an arm around my shoulders but I leaned forward causing it to drop down. He sighed, conceding. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Not okay, Edison." I responded, half teasing.

He smirked, looking over at me flirtatiously. "Oh, come on... let me make it up to you." He answered, slipping his fingers around to cup my neck. "Please?" He pleaded jokingly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine firmly. I found my own hands reaching up to tangle into his wet dirty blonde hair, dragging him into me further. He chuckled cockily, pulling me slowly onto his lap. "I knew you weren't mad at me."

I smirked into the kiss, shaking my head. "I am mad at you." I answered defiantly but unable to stop kissing him.

"Really?" He asked against my lips, pressing himself against me.

I nodded. "Really." I answered, shaking my head but not pulling away. I couldn't. I was mesmerized.

"Eddie?"

I froze at the sound coming from the entry hall. "Your mom." I hissed, quickly pushing him away.

He stood up, hustling toward the door. "Yeah, mom?" He called, quickly rearranging his shirt.

She appeared in the doorway and smiled. "You guys eaten yet?" She asked, politely ignoring my messy hair and just smiling at us. "I thought we could go out to lunch."

Eddie nodded. "That sounds great, mom."

"Great! Patricia needs an All American meal while she's here... I'm thinking Benny's." She suggested, grinning at Eddie.

Eddie smiled, nodding. "Perfect plan."

* * *

About an hour later, I found myself sitting in the most cheekily American restaurant I'd ever seen. The walls were covered with football jersey's and there was an American flag in the corner.

The place's specialty was hot dogs. In fact, it seemed like they had every hot dog known to man. I wasn't very keen on hot dogs even in the UK, because really, what is a hot dog? Of course they insisted this be what I got.

"Come on, Yacker. Just try one." Eddie urged, grinning.

"They're the best in the state, Patricia." His mom added, laughing at my expression as I looked over the menu.

I sighed. "All right."

They exchanged a grin that honestly made me scared.

"Excellent." Eddie answered before standing up. "I'll go order."

Once he was gone, his mom looked over me with a smile. "Are you having a good time?" She asked with a genuine smile. I somehow knew she didn't mean on this little field trip to Benny's, or even on my little American escapade, but with her son in general.

"Yes." The answer came too quick for my own mind to process what I was saying.

She smiled, fondly looking at the table. "I'm really glad."

The way she was looking at me expectantly I knew I should probably continue the conversation but suddenly I couldn't think straight. My mind was on fire with my own questions, my own feelings, I didn't know how to feel.

I didn't know how to do this.

I didn't know how to care.

I didn't know how to feel.

I didn't know how to love.

And I didn't.

Maybe. Maybe I just don't know anymore, but that just scared me even more.

**gah. review and tell me how much I suck.**

**hannahkay xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**"a person's a person no matter how small!" name that musical! **

**it's what's taking up my life right now :)**

**Hannah xx**

"Yacker, why are you being so quiet?" Eddie asked as we were camped out on the living room floor, eating Chinese food out of the carton.

I pushed my fried rice around the carton unsure of how to answer. I guess the simplest answer would be the truth, but the truth was I'd been thinking a lot lately. I'd been thinking a lot lately about Eddie and about me and about Eddie and I and that scared me.

He exhaled loudly. "Come on, Yacker..say something."

I sighed, setting the carton of rice on the coffee table and just looking at him for a long moment. That's when I pounced, leaning forward and kissing him suddenly. That seemed to be my answer, but it wasn't like he minded. His fingers quickly drew to my waist, drawing me toward him in the light of the TV. Tom and Jerry was playing and there was a thunder storm raging outside the house, but he merely pulled me closer.

The lights flickered, blinking out Tom and Jerry's fight for a moment before the lights flashed on and he merely looked at me. His eyes were dissecting me, asking me a question part of me was scared to answer, but there was a strange burning in the pit of my stomach and a bubbling in my chest, something I couldn't identify mixing with the lust I couldn't help but feel when I looked at my seriously hot boyfriend. This unidentified feeling in my chest was what sent me nodding ever so slowly. Which is what caused him to slowly unbutton the button down shirt I was wearing.

* * *

His mother was out for the night so after, we just stayed there on the floor of the living room listening to the pitter patter of the rain storm on the ceiling. It'd morphed from thunder and lightning during their time together into a gentle but steady rain and as I pressed my face to his chest I felt the weight of it on my chest.

I felt his hand slipping into my own, something the two of us rarely do, because holding hands denotes a certain affection that Eddie and I'd never really hand.

Then I felt his arms encircle my waist.

Then I felt his lips kiss my hair.

My own breath hitched as his lips grazed my cheek, before resting beside my ear. "I think I love you, Yacker."

**The beginning of the end, my lovelies. **

**(what's up with me and crappy, short, turning point chapters tonight?)**

**Hannah Kayy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god. I'm officially depressed. I had an awesome start. An awesome start. And then something happened. And it's gone. Just gone. *sobs into a pillow***

**So, I just wanted to say you guys are too good to me. 10 reviews on one chapter in 24 hours? I really, really appreciate it. I do. You're amazing. **

**But I would like to know what make the last chapter so "perfect" because I was largely unimpressed by my own work and several people commented as such... So, share?**

**Hannah xx**

I didn't understand the bubbling feeling that was swelling through my cells, attempting to reach and warm the icy depths of my heart at his words. It was a dull throbbing that traveled from my brain through my veins to my lungs, buzzing under my skin to my stomach and then electrifying my very bones and making me want so desperately to do something: kiss him or better yet whisper a near silent agreement.

Instead I stared unseeingly at the TV over his shoulder. The feeling was consuming me, rising up, fighting it's way to the surface as my vision blurred, being clouded by my own feelings.

"Yacker?" He asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly, he was unsure of himself, and that broke my heart, but what could I do?

Suddenly, my body lurched forward and I vomited right there on the floor.

* * *

They said it was food poisoning that kept me in bed for the next two days and maybe it was, but my stomach didn't stop turning after his words. Whenever he came in to check on me, I'd pretend to be asleep.

So, after two days, I gave up hiding. At that point I was too hungry to sleep, so I got up Thursday morning and found his mom gone already. His door was closed so I quickly slipped into the kitchen in my pajamas. I turned the iPod on my phone on, sticking the ear buds in and letting my rock music play to drown out the chorus of his words that'd been replaying in my head for the past two days.

In attempt to make up for my freak out, I made a nice breakfast and set the table. I sat down, drumming my fingers against the wood table and waiting for him to get up.

After a few minutes, I heard his heavy early morning foot falls through the house and then I saw him groggily walk through the kitchen door. His hair was tousled from sleep and he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants as he walked automatically toward the fridge. After a moment of riffling through the fridge and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he turned slowly to look at me, suddenly aware of my presence.

"Yacker." He murmured, frowning a bit as he walked toward me. "How do you feel?"

I smiled weakly back, slipping my arms around my neck. "Better."

He smirked just a bit. "Feeling nauseous at all?" He asked her, half joking.

I laughed shakily. "Nope." I nodded toward the table. "I made breakfast."

He smiled, sitting beside me at the table. "Thanks, Yacker."

I watched him as we ate and I could feel him watching me as well. We were both on edge and I could tell he was pretending he'd never said it. Part of me recognized that the subject wasn't closed though. I could see it in his eyes, the lingering question.

That's what scared me, I didn't know how to answer.

**GAH. I'm sorry.**

**Hannah xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I should probably be trying to go to sleep since I have school in the morning, but I know I wouldn't be asleep till at least eleven anyway, why not write? You guys have been phenomenal this weekend and deserve another chapter before my next musical/math filled hiatus. **

**Now, several of you have asked if Patricia's pregnant and I'm going to say a resounding no on that one. This story at least I'm trying to keep as cannon as possible so you could file it away in your mind as "what happened that summer" if you so choose to :P (if you know what I mean). although I might toy with the idea of writing another fic with that sort of twist in the plot if anyone wants to read it.**

**And, a small note, I'm not sure what's up with the Notebook inspired scenes right now. *shrugs* You'll see what I mean.**

**Hannah Kay xx**

"Yacker, hurry up." Eddie urged from the other side of the door and I rolled my eyes, pulling on my black jacket. Things were almost normal with Eddie and I now, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, reminding me that things weren't. He'd actually said it. He'd said it and couldn't take it back. And I didn't know how I felt. I just knew I had to stop thinking about it.

So, I opened the door and grinned as he pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed a lot now though we never actually talked about that night. Not that I didn't think about it. In fact, it was at the forefront of my mind. I could still feel his hands running down my sides, hear our clothes dropping to the ground as the rain pounded overhead, taste the salty sweat from his skin and see his eyes raking over my body, darker than usual, but somehow even more gorgeous. It was haunting, but we didn't speak of it. Maybe that's why we kissed so much. I'm not complaining.

All too soon he was pulling me down the hall and out of the house so I frowned a bit. "Where are we going?"

He grinned, looking over at me with an evil glint in his eye. "The fair's in town, Yacker."

I laughed audibly, slapping his arm. "The fair?" I asked, shaking my head. He had to be kidding. Then I looked over at him. "You can't be serious."

He just smirked back. "I'm completely serious, Yacker. Come on." He answered, pulling me by my arm away from the house.

* * *

The fair was a comprised of five rides and a pleather of games and stands of greasy "fair food" as Eddie put it stretched out over a large expanse of grass. It as full of people and color and some of the rides didn't look particularly stable.

Eddie led me toward a ride with a sign that said, "Tilt-a-Whirl" and actually laughed at the concerned expression on my face. "What's wrong, Yacker?"

I frowned, looking at it. "What is that thing?"

"You've never been on a Tilt-a-Whirl?" He asked with a shocked frown.I smirked, shaking my head and he smiled wickedly. "Let's go, Hermione." He answered, grinning as he pulled me toward the machine.

I frowned as we were seated and he fascined the metal bar over our laps. "What now?"

He grinned. "They'll start it up, and we'll start spinning. Then if we want to go faster, we'll lean." He chuckled, watching the sleazy looking man behind the controls. "You'll see."

Suddenly the death trap yanked to life and we were moving. It was okay at first, moving slowly, before the things started to gain speed. Then, Eddie grinned evilly over at me, leaning towards me and causing the thing to jerk violently to the side, knocking the breath from my lungs.

When it was finally over, I staggered to find firm ground, swaying a bit on my feet and he chuckled, taking my arm to steady me. "That was fun." He answered, grinning as I shot him a death glare. "Let's go get a funnel cake!" He announced egarly, trying to deter my obvious irritation.

"A what?" I asked, smirking at him.

He gasped. "You've never had a funnel cake? You've never lived!"

***cringes at the abrupt ending***

**10:30. I WIN. **

**Hey.. :) that was a fun chapter right? Well, bring your box of tissues to the next one. **

**Hannah xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The internet doesn't love me.**

**hannahkayxx**

**PS: It strikes me now that I really can't do this. I'm sorry.**

We were walking home from the fair under the street lights of his little town when it started to rain. His warm hand slipped into mine and I liked it as he pulled me down the street toward the house on the corner. We were laughing by the time he got there and I smirked as he pulled me into his arms. My hands slipped around his neck, allowing my hips to sway to the mindless rhythm of our own laughter and the pulse of the rain hitting the ground.

He leaned forward and kissed me, hands tangling in my red hair as mine pressed to his neck. It was perfect. That was until he pulled his lips from mine to utter the words that could shatter glass. "I love you, Yacker." This time, though, there was no uncertainty. There was merely fact.

The scariest thing was the warmth rising in my chest. The scariest thing was that I thought I loved him back. The scariest thing was that I was here, in America, I'd met his mom and we'd been together _that_ way and things were going so fast. But I think the scariest thing is that I like it.

At this precise moment, the door opened and Eddie's mom ushered us inside, talking about how we were going to get sick from our wet clothes and insisting we go get changed before dinner. So I did.

I trudged back to my room and closed the door without a word to Eddie. I pressed my face to one of the pillows, feeling my body shake for a moment before I sat up, suddenly with a mission.

* * *

Dinner was full of an awkward, undefined silence that Mrs. Miller was nice enough to not ask about. Then I slipped back to my room and went to sleep in my clothes because I was that tired. Emotionally and physically.

My alarm went off at 4:30, muffled by my pillow but vibrating enough to wake me. I'm a light sleeper after all. I packed my suit case and then sat down at the desk in the room, frowning down at the paper. I just looked at the paper for a long time, biting my lip and twirling the pen in my hand, but then I sighed, quickly writing the note and moving to make my bed and set the piece of paper across the pillow.

My whole body trembled as I rolled my suitcase to the door, shaking my head slowly. I had to keep moving. His door was closed, he wouldn't wake for hours. I'd be long gone when he realized I'd gone at all. I hurried through the house, rushing past the living room and through the front door with a loud exhale. My chest contracted as the cab pulled up at the front. I sighed, shaking my head and hurrying away.

Once in the cab, I pressed my eyes closed and sighed. "I just can't." I murmured, reciting the note I'd left for Eddie. "I just can't."

**God. This is terrible. I'm so sorry to have screwed this over. **

**hannahxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my loves. You're my everything this Valentines. So, thank you for being beautiful every day in your reviews and giving me the time of day. I don't know much of "love" because I've never so much as had a boyfriend, but htat's alright. I love you and that's enough.**

**I'm sorry I can't give you a soppy update for Valentines day, but really, we aren't there. **

**PS: I wrote this in Physics with a purple pen while I should have been doing practice problems about Vectors. What now. I'm a rebel.**

The plane landed just after dark and I caught a cab back home. Mom and dad weren't home from the cruise. The Mercers weren't home. I still hadn't turned on my phone.

Technically, I was supposed to come to school instead of come home. We'd planned my stay in America for the last two weeks of summer so Eddie and I could fly straight into London. Obviously _that_ wasn't happening.

It was raining outside my empty house. For a moment I sat down on the couch and stared out the window into the pouring rain before reading into my bag and finally pulling out my phone. It took only a moment for that goofy picture of Eddie that was my background. I physically cringed as the screen lit up.

5 voicemails.

7 texts.

11 missed calls.

Exhaling, I pressed and held number one on my phone, redirecting me to my voicemail.

The first was just a muffled sound.

"Patricia, call me."

"Patricia, please answer your phone. I'm worried about you."

"Come on, Yacker, where are you? What's wrong? Please call me."

I hung up the phone before I was forced to listen to his racked voice again. I couldn't stand it, so I rose slowly and slunk through the house to the kitchen. My stomach was grumbling loudly. I flipped on the light and yanked the refrigerator door open with a sign. "I guess it's Chinese tonight." I murmured, grabbing the Chinese take out menu and shuffling back to the living room where I plopped on the couch.

Just as I did, it lit up with Eddie's picture and I sighed, answering and raising the phone to my ear. After a beat of silence, he answered. "Hello?" He was frowning. "Patricia?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, frowning at the ground. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, heart beating against my rib cage.

He waited for a moment before answering. "Patricia, what's going on?"

I exhaled loudly, biting my bottom lip. "I came home."

"Why?" He asked. I could tell he was hurt.

I sighed. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He answered with a sign. I could practically see his face. Dark green eyes peering down at the ground, embarrassed and worried, biting his bottom lip to keep composed.

"Us, Eddie."

**For those singles out there, I hope this was a ...glimmer of... *frowns* This was if anything depressing. Hahah, I'm sorry loves. **

**As for me, I'll be spending tomorrow night over at my BFF's house with my other two friends to watch the Perks of Being a Wallflower for the first time. I'm dying with excitement. DYING. **

**The final chapter will be up Sunday. :) **

**Hannah Kay xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So it'd be kind of amazing if we could hit the 100 mark on reviews. That's only 14 more...**

**ps: I know it's short but I wrote it on an iPhone notepad and yeah. But it's...yeah. Enjoy.**

**hannahkayxx**

"Patricia, open up." Joy insisted from outside my bedroom door. I'd woken up to the sound of her ramming her way into the house. She wasn't particularly being quiet despite the fact that she barged in at four in the morning. "Okay, Patricia! I'm coming in."

With that, the door opened and Joy rushed in to find me lying under my covers, pressing my face to the pillow. I'd numbed overnight I think, what had been stabbing pain yesterday was now just a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. But I knew the minute I looked at Joy it would all crumble. "What do you want Joy?"

I felt the bed shift with her weight and then she pulled the blankets from my head. "Patricia, Eddie called me." She murmured, frowning down at me. "He's worried about you." Her brown eyes started down at me, silently begging for answers, but I didn't know how to respond. "Patricia, what happened?"

I exhaled loudly, looking up at her. "I broke up with him." I answered wryly.

She nodded slowly, watching me carefully. "What happened?" Her words were slow and calculated. I could tell she thought I was going to break. Maybe she was right.

I looked up at her for a long moment. "I don't know." I replied with a quiet whimper. It wasn't really a lie.

A little later, I found my head in Joy's lap, crying quietly as she mussed my hair. I hadn't cried yet, but there with Joy in my bedroom in my empty house, I could. In fact, I needed too.

In the back of my mind, I knew in four days I'd go back to school and have to face Eddie, knowing this feeling in the pit if my stomach just won't go away. I knew it'd be awful facing him after if hurt him. I knew it'd be awful facing him after I ran away from my own feelings because I knew they'd still be there. The worst part was, though, the fact that I now know what this feeling is.

I am in love with Edison Sweet.

**Hehe. Yep. That's the end. I love you guys, thank you for your support during this story. It's meant the world to me. **

**So, if you want a sequel, let me know. I have ideas...**

**HannahKayxx**

**PS: this chapter was written on my phone on my bestie's couch. Yeah. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! it's me again. So, I have a couple of things to discuss.**

**For one, sequel. I'm going to do it for my own fun as well as yours because well... you guys want it and I want it and we all want it. I will say though that the updates won't be as ...often as this past week. That was me being really excited cuz I was so close to the end. It'll probably be once a week again, but we were doing pretty good with that I think. Anyway, in exchange for father apart updates, I'm going to make a serious effort to do longer chapters (a thousand words and up) which I think is possible with more characters to work off of and stuff. **

**As for the story, I'm thinking I start during the middle of the term they started in season three. That way it's not in the SAME time frame as the show and it'll give me some room to...play.**

**And then the second thing, I have been meaning to give you the link to the video that inspired me to write this story, but kept getting distracted. So, after ages, here's the video! I think once you see the video, you'll see sort of the angle I've been coming from. :) **

**watch?v=6mPAYFln0Q4**

**And, since I was taught the trick for using the link, just add the youtube link to the beginning and it'll show up!**

**So, I also had a request for me to do a chapter in Eddie's POV of him reading the note and then the breakup. So, I'm going to try my hand at writing Eddie as a little... "bonus" chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Hannah Kay xx**

**PS: GUYS WE JUST MADE A HUNDRED.. YAY :) **

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up later than usual, around ten, which even for me was strange, but I got up and hurried into the kitchen. Patricia should be waiting, probably rather mad that I'd slept through breakfast that she'd no doubt slaved over.

When I shoved the door open, I was surprised that she wasn't waiting at the table. I sighed because she must've gone to her room in a huff. That was my Yacker.

I trudged back to her closed door, knocking. "Yacker!" I yelled, staring at nothing but the wood of the door for a long moment. I waited for a while before knocking again. "Patricia, open the door. I'm sorry I overslept." Another beat of silence and I sighed, opening the door myself.

The room was empty. She wasn't sitting on the bed, sulking and listening to her music. No, her bed was made neatly. Her laptop wasn't on the desk in the corner. Her suit case wasn't lying open on the floor. My eyes darted around the room, completely confused for a long moment before they landed on the note.

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach as I took slow deliberate steps toward the bed. The paper in my hand felt more like lead. I looked unseeingly down at it for a long moment before exhaling loudly and allowing my eyes to focus on the words she'd written.

It was short and to the point. Handwriting sloppy. Paper torn.

"I can't do this." She'd written.

What did that mean? What could she not do? I frowned, quickly rushing across the hall to get my phone, dialing her number. It went straight to voicemail. I didn't know what to do, honestly. My fingers tapped mindlessly against my knee as I redialed from my desk chair. Voicemail. I sighed. "Patricia, call me."

* * *

After calling her eleven times, leaving her seven texts and five voicemails all in the span of twelve hours, I was exhausted. My mom found me on the couch, Tom and Jerry playing in front of me, but I was looking away from it.

"Eddie, where's Patricia?" She asked and I wasn't able to answer.

I merely looked up at her, eyes prickling with tears I refused to let brim over. That was until my mom swooped down to hug me, warm embrace pulling me to her comfortingly. Then, I let out a shuttered, "I don't know."

She eventually convinced me to call her again. She kissed my forehead and left me to do it alone. I sighed loudly, looking down at the floor with a longing memory forever etched in my brain before standing and heading out the back door.

With the fresh air of a summer afternoon assaulting my senses, I pressed Patricia's name in my phone. This time, she answered on the second ring. I could hear nothing but the sound of her shallow breathing for a while so I sighed. "Hello?" After a moment, "Patricia?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She answered, voice low and sad.

I frowned deeply, sitting down on the front steps at my house. "Patricia, what's going on?"

"I came home." It was curt, factual, mind numbing.

"Why?" I asked in reply, deflated.

"I can't do this anymore." Her voice was deadpan.

"Do what?" I answered, sighing quietly. I knew what she was going to say even though I didn't understand it. We'd been doing so well before. What'd changed? There were so many lingering questions in the back of my mind that I wanted answered, but there was nothing to do.

"Us, Eddie." With that, she hung up, leaving me in my little old town, gaping open mouthed across the street because the girl I loved really didn't want me anymore. I didn't understand why or how. That's when I let myself cry.

**the little confidence I had now blow. great, looks like we're at square one again.**

**hannahkay (not feeling the xx)**


End file.
